<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Into the Bosom of Fellow Mutants. by Pious_Erika</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28562658">Into the Bosom of Fellow Mutants.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pious_Erika/pseuds/Pious_Erika'>Pious_Erika</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY, X-Men (Comicverse)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Sad with a Happy Ending, though Robyn and Qrow get better</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 01:26:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>552</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28562658</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pious_Erika/pseuds/Pious_Erika</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Maria sees her, Robyn Hill, dying slowly. </p>
<p>Robyn will be saved, Maria swears this.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>nope</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Into the Bosom of Fellow Mutants.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Northern Ireland, 2002 (3 Years after the founding of the Fantastic Four, Avengers, and X-men). </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Maria (age 62) stared at the woman drinking herself to death in the bar.</p>
<p>Robyn Hill, a mixed Persian/Irish woman, once a successful UK politician at 27 years old. Robyn’s career had been ruined when a conservative Political Rival outed Robyn’s status as Mutant, a Telepath/Telekinetic, to the world during a public debate, using Sentinel Tech.</p>
<p>Robyn, career in ruins, multiple friendships ended, facing constant harassment, fell into a pit of despair.</p>
<p>It appeared to Maria Calavera, as much as anything can appear to a woman without working eyes, that it was her job to drag Maria out of this pit, and into the bosoms of fellow Mutants.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Maria sat herself down in the seat across from Robyn, which Robyn attempted a weak Psychic strike, meant to drive Maria off, like it did several people trying to help or harass Robyn. Did not work, Maria’s psychic defense training with her fellow Mutants helped, though Robyn was so mentally weak (from drinking) that even without it, Maria would have been fine.</p>
<p>“I know who you are Robyn. I know you are a Mutant. I am too. I can help if you let me.” Maria said, snacking on some cashews.</p>
<p>“… What fucked up power do you have… Persistent annoyance?” Robyn looked up at the Latina, and saw Maria had a blindfold over her eyes, which had scaring around where eyes would be.</p>
<p>“Nah, my annoyance is taught, I am a bit like you. I can see the truth of things via psychic powers. I can even see the future if I push myself. I can help you heal, so you can help others. Maybe even take vengeance on that cunt who outed you.” Maria said, taking Robyn’s current drink and downing it for herself.</p>
<p>“… Vengeance…. Fine. I will go with you. Pay my tab though. The banks closed my accounts.” Robyn said, sloppily getting up.</p>
<p>Maria put a wad of assorted bills, 4 times what the drinks Robyn had consumed had been worth. “Forget we were ever here.” Maria said to the barkeep. The barkeep, who had been in a psychic trance caused by Robyn, nodded.</p>
<p>Another 2 Happy Huntresses entered and helped Robyn to a waiting car. Maria got into the shotgun seat and had they drove off to the nearby Huntress Camp. Healing would happen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>10 years later in France.</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Qrow (age 35) got off the Blackbird and saw his escort. Robyn Hill and her dedicated squad of Happy Huntresses. Ozpin and Xavier sent Qrow to serve as a liaison to the organization for the X-men.</p>
<p>Qrow took out his flask and swallowed a gulp. He probably should not be doing the X-force stuff anymore but hanging out with a bunch of hippies sounded boring to him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The infamous Qrow Branwen… Welcome to France, though we won’t be staying long. Local Authorities are getting suspicious of us. We need to get going soon.” Robyn said extending a hand.</p>
<p>Qrow took it, then took another drink. Being away from his family made him depressed.</p>
<p>Robyn’s inner fire, her need to help people, clicked on. She saw in Qrow the person she was 10 years ago.</p>
<p>She would help him as she was helped. She swore this.  </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>More fics for Robyn and Qrow later, as they are a really good pair (friends) in this verse. </p>
<p>Maria's fine in the modern age. Krakoa has done her wonders in her 80s, and she insists on being resurrected in her Prime if/when she dies.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>